vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America (Sam Wilson)
|-|Captain America= |-|Falcon= Summary Sam Wilson is the son of Paul Wilson, a minister, and Darlene Wilson. Paul died trying to break up a neighborhood fight, and Darlene was killed during a mugging. Before they died, they instilled a great deal of idealism and a desire to help the fellow man into him. Experimented upon by the Red Skull with the Cosmic Cube to grant him the ability to telepathically communicate and control with birds, he aided Captain America in stopping his evil schemes. Steve and Sam would become great life-long friends. Captain America trained Sam in martial arts, making him a very skilled combatant, and both Black Panther and Iron Man have provided him with wings which give him the ability to fly. These wings have varied in design, from hardlight wings to regenerating vibranium. After Steve Rogers lost his super soldier serum at the hands of the Iron Nail, he passed the mantle of Captain America down to Sam Wilson. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, far higher with shield Name: Sam Wilson, Falcon, Captain America Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Avian Telepathy, Enhanced Vision and Flight with Falcon's wings, Regeneration (for wings), Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Sound Manipulation via Redwing Attack Potency: Small Building level (Shattered stone statues whilst battling Crossbones), far higher with shield (Sent Nova crashing into a building) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Dodged Storm's lightning). Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Flew to low orbit in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Broke off a metal chain along with some metal) Striking Strength: Small Building Class, far higher with shield Durability: Small Building level (Continued fighting without any noticeable injuries after crashing through a building with this much force), City level with wings (Survived a city-busting explosion), Solar System level with shield Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with shield throw and firearms Standard Equipment: Captain America's shield, Captain America suit, handcuffs, communicator/hacking unit, flashlight, oxygen mask, Redwing (a vampire bird armed with sonic cannon), cybernetic implant *'Falcon's Wings:' The Falcon's original jet-powered glider wings allowed him to fly at speeds up to 250 mph. Black Panther supplied Falcon with a new costume and wings. An emitter array on Falcon's back creates holographic "hard light" wings with a maximum wingspan of up to 50 feet (15 m). Controlled by a cybernetic link, the wings can be instantly reconfigured into "dozens of different cruise configurations." A "magnetic drive," in turn, provides the thrust needed to get Falcon airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking. A Vibranium microweave was added to the costume itself, making Falcon resistant to small arms fire. The entire system is controlled mentally through cybernetic circuitry in the Falcon's mask. The costume has in the past featured a hidden "talon," a cybernetically controlled grappling line built into the gauntlets of his costume which he uses to entangle opponents, hook objects, or for swinging and climbing when his wings are detached. The costume's visors come equipped with various capabilities, including infrared lenses, giving him the ability to see objects by their infrared signature at night, magnification capabilities, and remote imaging sensors that allow a full 360 degree of vision when activated. The cowl also has a wideband receiver and transmitter with an unspecified range. The suit was originally built by Wakandan scientists, with costume modifications by Desmond Burrell. The wings have been modified by Tony Stark, as Sam said after saving New York from Zola's bomb, making them in full-vibranium: they've been capable of absorbing the whole explosive power of the bomb, saving Falcon from certain death. *'Cybernetic Implant:' Sam has an implant in his brain that enhances his ability to see what birds see and transmit the visuals into a data storage facility that then converts the visuals into images and videos Intelligence: High (Is an expert martial artist, tactician and has amazing leadership skills) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Avian Telepathy:' Sam was given the ability to telepathically link with birds endowed by the Red Skull using the Cosmic Cube. This link is strongest with his companion Redwing but he is also able to extend his empathic link to other birds making it possible for him to see through their eyes. He has also shown the ability to control birds. He is also a skilled handler and trainer of birds even without his mental powers. These abilities work on every bird including some extent of telepathic reading of Inhuman Bird People. Nick Fury's intel classified him as power level 6 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tier 9 Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Wing Users Category:Superheroes Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Avengers